Recuerdo
by Soldier Cat
Summary: - Oneshot - Pensamientos del joven Héroe del tiempo durante su más dura prueba. Ubicado durante los sucesos de Majora's Mask.


_Estoy harto de esto… - _Murmuró para sí mismo el pequeño Héroe al salir de la torre del reloj, después de viajar en el tiempo y volver al _Amanecer del Primer Día. - __**Otra vez… -**_

Para Link, tener que repetir los tres días clave una y otra vez no era para nada disfrutable. El poder de controlar el tiempo puede sonar tentador, sí, pero cuando se _debe _hacer por el bien de una ciudad **entera** y sus alrededores…

Link era un niño muy sociable, hacer nuevas amistades era una _necesidad _que alimentaba día a día. Por eso es que odiaba tener que hacer esto… Aquí en Termina no podía hacer amigos, ¿cuál era el punto, si al volver al comienzo de la pesadilla, ellos le olvidarían? Romani, Kafei, la pandilla Bomber… nadie le recordaría, tendría que ganarse su amistad de nuevo, y lo hizo tantas veces que ya era agotador.

De vez en cuando, pensaba en sus amigos de Hyrule. Saria, su "hermano" Darunia, Ruto, diablos, incluso en Mido… Navi…

_Zelda…_

Se preguntaba que sería de ellos, si lo recordaban, si lo extrañarían. Al menos aún tenía la Ocarina del Tiempo, una de los factores culpables de su actual miseria y, al mismo tiempo, el más preciado recuerdo de **su **princesa.

Varias veces pensó en irse, en buscar a Epona y volver a los Bosques Perdidos, en busca de su hogar. Corría el riesgo de perderse, morir, o peor, sufrir de la maldición… _Stalfos._ Pero correría el riesgo, porque así de desesperado estaba por volver a su amado Hyrule, a sus amados amigos, a su _amada princesa. _Pero no podía. El ahora es más importante. Termina lo necesita, sus habitantes, el vendedor de máscaras, Tatl… y su _viejo amigo_. Todos ellos lo necesitaban, y aunque la mayoría de ellos no era consciente de su sacrificio, no les podía fallar.

Link se dirigió al Este de la Ciudad Reloj, y partió hacia el gran cañón de Ikana. _–Uno de ellos, solo debo liberar a uno más, y todo esto acabará.- _Se repetía a sí mismo. Ya en la pradera de Termina, llamó a Epona y partió hacia el pueblo fantasma de Ikana. Mientras cabalgaba, sacó de su saco las tres máscaras de transformación que tan útiles le fueron a lo largo de su aventura y, por un instante, sintió remordimiento. Era consciente de que dentro de esas máscaras, habitaban _almas. _Darmani, Mikau… y, por un momento, imaginó a un niño Deku llamando por su padre.

_¿Qué será de sus familiares y amigos cuando se enteren que lo que ellos vieron, no era más que una mera falsificación de aquellos que aman? –_

Lloró en silencio por un minuto exacto. El tiempo vale oro, **ahora más que nunca**, no podía desperdiciarlo con lágrimas. Levantó su mirada que desprendía determinación, volvió a pensar en ello y eso lo hizo más fuerte. Curioso, en Hyrule había sido un adulto con mentalidad de niño, y aquí, a sus doce años, tenía que pensar y actuar con total madurez. Pero ello no le molestaba, es más, sentía que se lo merecía. El mayordomo Deku, la tribu Goron y los "Indigo-go's" aún esperaban por sus seres queridos, y él los había transformado en máscaras y los reemplazó con ellas. Era imperdonable, pero no injustificado, lo hacía por todos ellos. Echó un último vistazo a las tres máscaras, y juró haber visto un brillo de gratitud en las cuencas de sus ojos.

* * *

_Se acabó… - _Dijo en un suspiro. _– Al fin, volveré a ser niño. –_

Se subió a su caballo mientras observaba a los Cuatro Gigantes volver a su deber de proteger estas tierras. Miró a sus tres amigos, uno de los cuales ya conocía como a una canción, les sonrió tristemente, y partió hacia la torre del reloj. Extrañaría mucho a Tatl y sus rudos, pero divertidos comentarios, pero Link aún tenía otra hada por encontrar.

Ya en los Bosques Perdidos, se apresuró por encontrar el camino de vuelta a su hogar… y si no lo lograba, que las Diosas se apiadaran de su alma, pero no se arrepentiría de haber tratado. Echó un vistazo a un simpático tronco que le recordaba que su amigo no le olvidaría, y partió. Nunca se percató del hombre sonriente que le observaba entre los árboles, quien no le quitó la vista de encima hasta que su silueta se alejó. Y, con una tétrica pero calmante risa, el mercader se desvaneció al mismo tiempo que la _**Sombra del Héroe**_ se perdió en la maleza.

_**Fin.**___

* * *

**N/A: **_Hello! :v Después de tanto tiempo de haber borrado mi vieja historia, volví a escribir. Este es mi primer fic de TLoZ, y creo que me salió aceptable. XD _

_Debo suponer que todos sabrán deducir que en la parte final de la última oración hago referencia al destino de el Héroe del Tiempo, que se revela en Twilight Princess (Hero's Shade)._

_En fin, comentarios positivos o negativos son aceptados. (Negativos solo con justificación, si no, los mando al carajo :D )_

_* Soldier Cat._


End file.
